The present invention generally relates to a multi-tenant database system, and more particularly relates to a system and method for providing scored recommendations in response to user queries in a multi-tenant database system.
In a multi-tenant database system, such as the salesforce.com system, a multi-tenant architecture is used wherein customer organizations (i.e., tenants) share database resources in one logical database. A tenant of the system typically retrieves data from and store data on the system using the tenant's user system. The user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server system that might in turn access the multi-tenant database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the multi-tenant database system. The multi-tenant database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the query. The rapid retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of multi-tenant database systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multi-tenant database system and a method of use therefore that provide relevant search results in a timely manner where the search results are relevant to a user's query.